Secret Dungeon
by Toffee-Popcorn
Summary: Nothing to do with HPB! Harry, Ron & Hermiones 6th yr at Hogwarts full of srange happenings and surprise friendships. HAS GOT A PLOT!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any tiny little bit of Harry Potter 

**Authors Note: **Just to let you know this is my first Harry Potter Fan fic. Please review whether you think it's ace or rubbish, let me know. Also italics will be thoughts and emphasised words.

Chapter 1-Train to Hogwarts 

Harry was silent as his Uncle Vernon drove him to the station. The Dursley's didn't mind this. They liked it better when he didn't say anything. It made it easier for them to pretend he didn't exist. Harry liked it this way too. He sat there, staring out the window at the blurred images flying past. All he could think about was Sirius. His godfather, who he thought of as a father, was gone. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but blame himself. He couldn't wait to get back to school. He'd be able to see Ron and Hermione again after a long and boring stay with the Dursley's. He could set his mind on other things besides Sirius. He tore his gaze away from the window as he looked at Dudley, who was sat next to him. Harry grinned as he saw how petrified he looked at the thought of having to go to a place full of other wizards and witches. Harry glanced at his Aunt Petunia who was sat in the front seat as they pulled into the train station car park. Her horse-like features were screwed up in disgust as she saw many children with trunks similar to Harry's. "Vermin." She murmured as she shook her head. As soon as Harry's Uncle Vernon stopped the car Harry jumped out of the door and raced to get his trunk and beloved owl Hedwig. They mumbled their goodbyes as Harry made his way to the platform.

As he made his way towards the secret entrance between platforms nine and ten, which would lead him to platform 9 ¾, he heard someone familiar bellow his name from behind him. " Alright Ron?" Harry asked as he looked at his best friend. Ron had changed a lot over the summer. He had grown a few inches, which would now make him about 6'4, and his usual long red hair had been cut. His ocean blue eyes gleamed at Harry, as he replied, "Not bad. How about you?"

" Glad to finally be back." He stated.

"Your not the only one." Harry glanced over Ron's shoulder as his younger sister Ginny made her way towards them. Harry noticed that Ginny had also changed quite a bit over the summer. Her inherited red hair was hung straight just past her shoulders, and she had also grown a lot over the summer.

"Hey Harry! How was your summer?"

"Hey Gin. Boring as usual."

Harry gasped in shock as Mrs Weasley suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave him a hug.

"Hi Mrs Weasley."

"Oh Harry darling you look great. Haven't you grown a lot over the summer." This was quite indeed true. Harry was now as tall as Ron, but his hair still hung messily around his eyes.

The three said their goodbyes as they boarded the train, looking around for Hermione. They finally found her sat alone in a compartment reading a magazine. "Hermione!" the three chorused as they saw her. The three couldn't believe their eyes, where her normal bushy brown hair was, hung beautiful chocolate curls. "I love your hair Mya." Ginny said as she sat down next to her.

"Thanks Gin. Yours looks great to." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at this knowing that they would have to sit and listen to a very boring conversation about hair.

"Lets go get some food." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry looked at the two chatting girls and nodded in agreement. On their way to find the trolley, they stopped to talk to many of their friends including, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. When they got back to their compartment, the boys sat down and got into a long discussion about Quidditch, stuffing their faces, which Ginny joined in after Hermione fell asleep.

"Mya wake up. Wake up Mya." Ginny said as she gently shook Hermione. " You need to change into robes. We're gonna be there in about 5 minutes." Ginny added as Hermione opened her eyes.

Now fully clothed in robes and scarves, the four made their way off of the train, only to encounter none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. _Great,_ thought Hermione, _I really didn't want to bump into them so soon_. To all of their surprise, the two Slytherins walked straight passed them, but not before Blaise gave Ginny and Hermione his well-known sexy smile.

"Okay! Am I imagining things, or did that really happen?" Harry asked his three friends with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"It really happened mate." Ron replied, equally confused. "Strange." He mumbled as the four began their long awaited journey to school.

**Ok. That's the first chapter done. Good? Review please and let me know. Tips would be great, and also who you think the best couples would be as I can't make my mind up.**


End file.
